


Flower Crown Picnic

by pinkbowbunny



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Flowers, Food, Gen, Other, Picnic, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbowbunny/pseuds/pinkbowbunny
Summary: For a lovely fluffy prompt! Hyakkimaru and Dororo find some edible flowers and a few other yummy treats in the forest. After eating their fill, Dororo teaches Hyakkimaru how to make a flower crown from the rest. He's a little confused, but he's got the spirit! Please kudo or comment if you like it! :D





	Flower Crown Picnic

Dororo liked flowers, for the most part. She wasn't especially fond of the red spider lily for obvious reasons, but otherwise there weren't many kinds of flowers she didn't like. Especially if they also happened to be edible! And boy did she wish she could find something edible...

It had been a harsh couple of days for gathering and foraging. They found a small sweet potato the previous morning and shared it for lunch, but it was now noon the next day and nothing else had sprung up along the road just yet.

But then! Dororo spotted a colorful patch in the forest, in the distance past some trees. "Uwah-! Is that what I think it is?!" She shouted and jumped for joy, rushing off the dusty path and into the greenery. As she got closer she realized she was right, and practically squealed with delight. "ANIKIIII-! Come, follow me! Look what I found!"

Trusting it was worth the fuss she was making about it, Hyakkimaru followed her voice and felt his way past the trees, until he came to the spot where she was resting. It smelled very good in this area. Sweet, like honey, and minty...

Dororo picked something and held it under his nose. He took it from her and breathed it in deeply. It was heavenly. Pure sweetness filled his senses. He quickly put it in his mouth without thinking much about it.

"Hehe! It's nice, isn't it?" Dororo chuckled knowingly. "It's called honeysuckle! They call it that because it smells like honey! I wish we had some honey. But this is almost as good! And look, look what else there is!"

Hyakkimaru could hear Dororo shuffling around and climbing the tree in front of them. She first laid a pile of the honeysuckle in front of him, then after coming down from the tree, she put another pile next to that. After one last trip and one last pile, she began to explain her findings to dear old bro.

She picked up a leaf from the last pile. That's where the minty smell was coming from. "This is called shiso! I know you can't see the color, but its a really pretty red and purple, and the honeysuckles are yellow. But this, this right here is where we got lucky, bro!"

She then took a little bulbous shape on a stem from the middle pile, and pushed it to his lips. It was the size of an average pebble, and it smelled fruity. Somewhat like a berry, but a little bit different. "Know what it is? It's a cherry! Just be careful! It's got a seed in the middle!"

She was mostly quiet after that, at least quiet for her, as she had taken to filling her hungry mouth with the fruit instead of talking for a while. Hyakkimaru followed after her, and together they soon ate all the cherries she had picked before moving on to the herbs and flowers.

They were almost full by the time they got to those, though. After nibbling on only a few, Hyakkimaru laid down for a rest while Dororo began to play with the remainder. At first he tuned her out, not too interested in what she was doing until he realized she wasn't eating the rest of the flowers and shiso, but instead arranging them somehow...

He began to 'watch' her, paying attention to how she was using her nails to cut in the middle of the flower stem, which she then slipped another flower through. She repeated the process several times, putting a few shiso leaves between the flowers. When she was done, she connected the final flower and stem into a circlet, which she then held out for Hyakkimaru. "Aniki, here! I made it for you!"

He was obviously a bit confused. Jukai just wasn't the kind of man who made flower crowns. "...What is it?"

"It's for your head!" She replied, as if he should know that, and then proceeded to slip it on top of his hair.

"...Why? Do I stink?" He guessed, wondering if she was trying to mask his scent with the flowers and herbs.

"You always stink!" She shot back without missing a beat. "But that's not the reason! It's just to make you look pretty. Kids make them all the time. My mom taught me how to make them..."

Her voice had gotten sad, and she looked down at her feet. Hyakkimaru's chest felt a little tighter than usual. "...Teach me. I want to make one."

Dororo looked up at him, pouting, a bit doubtful. It's not like he could see how she'd look with one on, after all. "Why? Do I stink?"

"You always stink." He countered on the spot. "But that's not why. I want to make you one too..." He explained.

Her own heart skipping a beat at that, Dororo quickly grinned. "Okay, bro! Come closer, give me your hands-"

She scooted in next to him and took his hands, showing where to cut the flower stem, and to put the flowers through and connect them. She let him take over for himself after that, and he felt his way through it blindly until he felt it was long enough, then connected the ends and held it back out for her. "...Is it pretty?"

Dororo snorted. The petals were falling off and the shiso leaves were crooked. She was an honest child, so she had to admit, "You're a better swordsman than you are flower crown maker, bro... But luckily for you it's hard to make a flower look ugly!"

He huffed but gave her a small smile. "...Luckily for you I'm a better swordsman. Ghouls are a lot harder to cut than flowers."

She huffed right back, "Yeah! But that's what makes you stink so much!"

He couldn't argue with that, so he didn't bother. Instead he plopped the messy flower circlet onto her head, and headed back to the road, still smiling...


End file.
